Fish In A World Of Sharks
by StrangerToTheSky
Summary: Percy Jackson from District 4 volunteered for the 74th annual Hunger Games. Bianca Di Angelo from District 12 was reaped. During training, they ignore each other. But when someone they both care for dies during the games, they team up against the other tributes. They can't win, but they can survive.


Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins nor am I Rick Riordan. I don't own _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_ and _The Hunger Games_ Trilogy.

AN: PERCIANCA NOT PERCABETH. In this story, Nico is twelve, Bianca is sixteen, and Percy is also sixteen.

Bianca's POV

I felt warmth. A small body was curled against me. It was my little brother, Nico.

"Morning." I smiled at the little munchkin. It was the morning of the Reaping. There was no point in calling it a good morning.  
>"Hi." He whispered.<br>We lived in District 12. Father was always out. He never had time for us. Honestly, I don't think he even cared about us. Our mother had died in a mining accident. We lived alone, in a small cottage near the forest. To get food, I hunted outside the fence. I hunted with a group of girls called the "Huntresses". They were kind, and they taught me their ways of living. I climbed out of bed, to go hunting with my best friend, Zoe Nightshade. I grabbed my boots and ran out the door.

There was a moderately sized hole under the electrified fence so I could easily slide under it. Weapons were not allowed in the district unless handled by the peacekeepers. So I hid my bow in a log outside the border. The bow was given to me by Zoe. I grabbed my bow and arrows and looked for easy prey. A small faun caught my eye. I loaded my bow. Suddenly, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"What are you gonna do with a whole deer, Bee?" I turned around, and I was staring into the volcanic black eyes of Zoe Nightshade. I crinkled my nose at the nickname she had used. It started when I first bumped into the Huntresses. They were so intimidating, that when Zoe asked for my name, I was so quiet. Instead of hearing 'Bianca', she heard 'Bee.'

"That was the first faun I saw in ages, Zoe." I remarked bitterly." I was gonna sell it at the Hob or maybe to one of the peacekeepers."

Zoe chuckled. I spun around. But the faun had already ran off. Zoe grabbed a rock and threw it at the nearest tree. This caused a flock of birds to fly from the trees. I had my bow ready just at the right moment that it hit the bird square in the eye. I smiled at Zoe and grabbed the bird. We walked to the hill. It had the perfect view of everything. Zoe and I sat down.

"We could do it you know. Run away. Be fugitives." she said staring into the sky.

"But what about your sisters and Nico?" I sighed laying down. Nico was only 12. It would be his first year in the Reaping. His name was only in the pool once. "How can we find the food to support them here. You know Neeks isn't an outside person." Zoe was two years older than me, 18 years. So this would be her last year in the Reaping. "I've gotta go. I need to get Nico ready for the Reaping." I stood up and left, leaving Zoe all alone.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I looked around, trying to find my little brother, Tyson. He was larger for his age, which made him easier to find. I found him lined up with the other 12 year olds. Mom didn't allow him to sign up for tesserae. Instead, I did. Only two years left until I get to leave this mess. A woman walked up to the stage. This woman was Aphrodite Trinket.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Reaping of the tributes!" Her face was loaded with makeup. Just like her sister, Effie Trinket. Effie reaped children from District 12, while Aphrodite reaped in my home, District 4.

The video was boring, as usual. I ignored Aphrodite's speech and my mind wandered into other thoughts. I very much disliked the Hunger Games and President Snow. His games were what got my best friend killed.

/flashback/ ( four years ago )

Third Person FOCUS: Annabeth

Annabeth was doing well. She had survived the bloodbath. She was only 12. Annabeth tripped on a branch, giving away her position.

"Look guys. Found the runt." a girl, Clove , said. Clove was from District 2. Cato, another District 2 tribute walked behind her.

"You guys always get all the fun," the girl from 1, Glimmer, sighed. "come on, let me have her."

Annabeth was too in shock to move. The pack of careers surrounded her, giving her no place to run. Just then, an arrow flew right past her. It hit Cato straight in the chest. It came from the trees. Annabeth turned to see the tribute from 12 in the trees. The girl shot arrows at each career, each arrow hitting them right in the chest. All of them fell to the ground. Three cannons blasted.

The girl jumped off the tree. She looked about 16. She put out her hand to help Annabeth up and said, "My name's Katniss, I won't hurt you."

"Annabeth."she said taking Katniss' hand.

Annabeth and Katniss became allies. They helped each other throughout the rest of the games. Soon there were only four of them left. Just her, Katniss, Foxface , and another guy Annabeth didn't know the name of. She was fighting Foxface when Katniss screamed. Annabeth thought that the guy had hurt Katniss, so she turned around.

Just then, Katniss yelled, "Look out!" When Annabeth wasn't looking, Foxface stabbed her in the back. Annabeth fell to the ground. She tried crawled as close to Katniss as she could. They were both wounded and bleeding. Annabeth's last words were, "Win for me."

Neither of them made it out of the arena alive.

/end of flashback/

I shuddered at the memory. It was quite a distant memory now. Time for the Reaping.

"Women first." Aphrodite put her hand in the bowl with the girl names in it. " Silena Beaureguard." Silena was one of my distant relatives. She was also one of Aphrodite's _many_ children. I instantly felt bad for her. " Now for the male tributes." She walked over to the other glass bowl. I hoped and wished it wouldn't be me or Tyson. I knew it was a 1 out of 400 chance for him to get in, so I felt a little better. My heart skipped a beat when she said the name. "Tyson Jackson."

* * *

><p>Bianca's POV<p>

I walked into my house. There, Nico was getting dressed. His tie was messily tied and the back of his shirt wasn't tucked in. "Tuck in your tail, little duck." I knelt down and tucked his dress shirt under his pants. Then I stood up to tie his tie.

"It's your turn. I saved you some water." he smiled.

I walked to the our bathing room. I shed my clothes and began to wash. Once I was finished I wrapped my sheet and wrapped it around my body. Laid out on the bed was a blue dress. It wasn't fancy or anything but I loved it. I put on the simple dress and began to work on my hair. My mother taught me how to braid my hair several ways long ago but my favorite one ran down my head diagonally. This braid was elegant and beautiful. I wore it every day.

"You look perfect." Nico said behind me.

"Thanks, Kiddo."

"I'm not a kid anymore."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Come on Neeks, we need to go."

I put my shoes on and grabbed his hand. Then we walked out the door. We lined up for blood samples. Once that had been done, Nico and I went our own ways.

"Hello and welcome to the Reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie Trinket was her normal self, with her face layered with makeup.

The video and speech were the same as usual. Soon the Reaping had begun.

"Ladies first." Effie placed her perfectly manicured hand into the glass bowl containing the girl names. She plucked a paper out of the bowl. "Our lady tribute is," Effie paused to open the paper, " Bianca di Angelo."

My heart was racing. Out of every single girl in District 12 my name was chosen. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Come on, dear." Effie gestured my to come up to the stage.

I was shivering as I walked to the stage. Effie smiled. Her teeth shone brighter than the sun.

"As for our male tribute," She walked over to grab a paper from the bowl. Effie opened the small piece of paper. " Our male tribute is And-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" someone interrupted. All eyes turned to who had said it. I didn't want to look. I didn't want my assumption to be correct.

"Our first volunteer!" Effie smiled happily. " Come forward." He-who-interrupted walked up to the stage. "Now what is your name?"

"Nico di Angelo." he said.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

My first instinct was, 'What the heck do I do?!' That's when panic overcame me and I did either the bravest thing to do or the stupidest.

I volunteered.

It went a little like this...

/flashback to like ten minutes ago but who's counting/

Third person: FOCUS: Percy

Percy couldn't believe his ears. His little, innocent brother had just been reaped into an annual bloodbath. He stood there, his face encased with fear. Soon, panic had come over him like a tsunami. His world began to crash.

Instinctively, Percy's hand shot straight up and he yelled," I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Silence fell upon the entire district.

"Well, young man, come up here!" Aphrodite smiled cheerfully. As Percy walked up to the stage, he took a single glance at Tyson. His large brown eyes filled with tears.

'I'm going to win for you, buddy,' Percy thought.

/back to the present/

Percy's POV

I was in a room. Peacekeepers guarded the doors from the outside. The doorknob turned. A woman and a small boy walked in. The woman's hair was a straight brown and eyes sparked blue. Her face was tear-streaked but it didn't make her any less beautiful. The boy had shaggy brown hair and eyes as big as the sun. The woman was my mother, Sally Jackson. The boy was Tyson.

"Percy. My sweet Percy." Mom sobbed as she cupped my cheeks.

" I'll be fine mom. I volunteered for Tyson." I chuckled, but tears threatened to fall.

"Sweetheart I-" Tyson had interrupted.

"Brother." He looked me in the eye. Tyson took my hand and placed a small object in my hand. It was a Trident pin. A flash of deja vu flashed when he leaned forward and said," Win for me."

**AN: First Percy Jackson Next chapter will mostly be in Bianca's point of view.**

** Signing off, ****StrangerToTheSky**


End file.
